Reunions
by Maudie Stirling
Summary: A story about Cat going back to Paris and seeing some old friends again. For all those who think it was a shame that most of her friends were on the other side of the word. Set after Cat's Cradle. Please read and leave comment! (Even though it's complete.)
1. Note to Reader and Prologue

_Note to Reader_

_Some of you may have favoured my brief visit to Paris. In this adventure, I will be returning to heaped helpings of dancing, pick-pocketing and, most importantly, fun. If these dishes sound pleasing to your appetite, please take a seat at my table and '_apprecier'_._

_Prologue_

I'd experienced this dreaded feeling once before. This second time was not any better; I had not any tricks up my sleeve to prevent it. I sighed, closing my eyes. Frank, Rabbie and Syd were still out poaching. Frank was teaching Syd and Rabbie the delights of this sport, and the birds shot were to be for Syd's father, the Bow Street butcher. No doubt they would be having loads of fun.  
I, on the contrast, was bored out of my mind. I would do anything; even pay a visit to Billy Shepherd, my old enemy, to get out of this neat, unexciting drawing room. But of course, that was out of question. Rabbie and I were invited to stay at the house of Avons' on two conditions – that we remain presentable and orderly in front of guests and that we don't do anything rash or catastrophic. Those rules had been easy to obey most of the time, but at moments like this I was almost willing to get kicked out for a bit of fun.

I was tearing my hair in frustration when the men burst in, red-faced and panting. Syd and Rabbie were beaming, no doubt having just had one of the best experiences of their lives. Normally street-folk like Syd, Rabbie and I would never dream of shooting pheasants - or, in my case, being bored - but thanks to our friendship with some off the highest class blue-bloods, we had been experiencing delights beyond any involvement before.

"Six, Cat! I got six!" Syd exclaimed proudly.  
"And I got _seven_,' Rabbie boasted. He'd developed a pretty good London accent now, and most would never guess he came from Scotland.  
Frank nodded. "They were both very good for beginners. I find it hard to believe they hadn't done it before." He sat down opposite me, gesturing for the others to take a chair as well.

I smiled for the first time in 3 hours. "You forget, my lord, that we lower class people do not get access to guns and specially bred birds for shooting."  
"But you two seem to be getting used to these luxuries pretty quickly, Cat," Frank said, grinning.  
"Yes, I'm afraid you're right. I was actually bored this morning – terribly bored to be precise. I think my other busy friends are rather fortunate to avoid this situation."  
Rabbie guffawed. "Sewing makes work for idle hands, Cat. There's an option for next time."  
I stared at him in horror. "No thanks! I'll rather gouge my eyeballs out."

* * *

**So - the first chapter of my first story. What did you think? (I promise I will improve in the later chapters, so ... read on!)**


	2. Act 1 - Scene 1

_Act 1, Scene 1_

After Syd went back to his shop with a bunch of plucked pheasants, we went horse-riding. I was riding Sasakwa, my Indian horse from the Americas. We raced across the fields, Rabbie winning every time. He'd had lots of practice getting away from the sheriffs, I comforted myself, as Frank and I struggled to keep up.  
"It isn't natural, you know," Frank complained. "_I_ should be the one out stripping you two by far. Storm here is a quality mount, a handful of steps up from Rabbie's stallion."  
I laughed. "The horse might be, but without a rider the same level he doesn't stand a chance."  
We finally caught up with Rabbie who was grinning from ear to ear, scoffing at our 'daidling pace' and breathlessness.

But after horse riding, I found that I still could not rest. It was like I had forgotten to do something, and it bothering me like a swollen mosquito bite. I decided to visit Syd to take my mind off it.

The bells on the door twinkled, announcing a newcomer. "'Ang on!" Syd called. Then the cleaver thumped down on the chopping board and he came out, wearing a bloody apron. On seeing who it was, Syd grinned and leapt over the front counter. "What may I do for you, Cat?" He offered me a chair. I smoothed my skirt and sat down. "Nothing much. I just thought I'd come and see you. How're the pheasants selling?"  
Syd showed me the empty display line proudly. "Never 'ad a better week; with business and wi' my match, too."  
I sat up straight and stared at him with wide eyes. "You – you had a boxing match?"  
Syd looked awkward. "Yeah. It went fine. I didn't get hurt or anything, Nick was there with the gang –"  
"But I'm always at your matches!" I protested. I felt betrayed. What else was happening behind my back?  
Syd ruffled my hair. "I just thought you'd be busy."  
I opened my mouth to change the subject, but then a delightful thought came to me. "Are you _courting_?" I'd tried my best to be match-maker, but maybe Syd had picked someone himself.  
Syd gave a snort. "Me? Courtin'? Nah, Cat, I've got too many scars from me boxin'. No one wants a bruised an' battered face like this."  
I quickly got over my disappointment. "That's not true, Syd! You're probably still the handsomest man around Leicester Square."  
Syd scratched his chin. "Let's go an' see. They're havin' a ball down at the Crown an' Anchor – a proper one, not like the apprentice ball we had before. No lords an' dooks, mind, but everyone 'oo's anyone will be there. What say we go an' 'ave a look?"  
I grinned, jumping up. "Definitely! Can Rabbie come?"  
"'Course. We can't have one Royal without the other. It'll be 'is first one, won't it?"  
I nodded. "Meet you back here at six?"  
"Six it is."


	3. Act 1 - Scene 2

_Act 1, Scene 2_

I checked the clock on my bedroom, and saw that it was nearly the time to go. I sent a message to Rabbie to tell him to get ready, and then got out my chosen dress – a recent gift from the duchess and a splendid one at that; it was a lovely spring green with emeralds and a lime green ribbon. Next – and rather reluctantly - I called for my maid. This was another unexpected kindness from the Avons. Though I hadn't felt so uncomfortable this time, I'd tried to manage on my own when I could. But, I decided, this was a special occasion and I was hopeless at doing my hair. She came to my service at once, but stood to one side until I'd dressed myself. That was the one thing I requested: to be allowed to dress and bathe myself without any help. I was afraid I would forget even these simple skills, and rely on my maid too much. After I'd managed to tie all the strings and ribbons correctly, I sat down in front of my dressing table to let my maid arrange my hair.

With expert fingers, she soon secured me a loose bun (of the latest fashion, I noticed) with beads and a sparkly green ribbon to match my gown. I thanked her as she stepped away to let me assess her work, and stood in front of the big mirror that allowed me to survey myself from head to toe. I must admit I did look rather nice; in fact, I would say this was the prettiest I'd ever seen myself. I slipped my duplicate slippers on, perfecting the appearance.

I then waited outside Rabbie's door, a happy glow alit inside. When he came out, he himself gaped at me, and I could've done the same thing had I not decided to act ladylike. He was looking very handsome and the best-groomed I'd ever seen him. "Shall we go, then?" I asked. He nodded, and we set off to Syd's with me on his arm.

"Sorry, you'll have to see dad, I'm goin' out - _Blimy_, Cat!" Syd did a double take as he saw me.  
"Hello, Syd." I grinned inside, but remained calm.  
"You look a dasher!"  
I put on a mock-frown. "Don't I usually?"  
Syd grinned, and brushed his suit. "Wait 'till the others see you."  
The bells rang again. "See who?" Nick and the others arrived.  
Upon spotting me, he swore. Joe 'The Card' Murray pushed his way up to the front and goggled.  
I lifted my chin challengingly. Syd snorted behind me. "Come on, don't stand there. Our Cat's not a damn animal."  
I smiled at the language exchanged. "No, I bloody well am not."  
Joe took one last look and tugged on Nick's sleeve. The rest of the gang backed out of the shop, and Syd took his place at the front, me on his arm. Rabbie was lost in the crowd, no doubt catching up on the popular swear-words.

When we got to the entrance of the building, Syd hesitated. "You ready, Cat?" he whispered. I nodded.  
"Then let's go." He nodded to the footmen at the doors and with a swift move we were exposed to the most colourful display of dresses and suits I'd ever seen. We stepped in, and the double-doors closed again behind us.  
"May I have the pleasure of dancing with the dazzling Cat Royal?" Syd asked me, bowing. "Of course." We joined the group on the dance floor. I curtsied, Syd bowed again. I recalled these familiar actions from the ball in Bath when I danced with Billy, but the atmosphere was much more relaxed and friendly.

As we danced, I passed by many friends and strangers, all dressed up in their best garments. I even saw Rabbie trying to teach a pretty girl dressed in blue a Scottish jive, the poor girl almost splitting her sides laughing. At one point I thought I caught a glimpse of Billy Shepherd's dark hair amongst the rank and file, but sincerely hoped I was wrong. When the tune finished, I went to find something to quench my thirst. There were two tables laden with food and drink, placed in the smaller separate room. As I chose a glass of orange squash I felt a light tap on my back. I froze, and then groaned. I knew exactly who it was. I was right, and rewarded with a broad grin from my old enemy, the delightful William Shepherd.

"'Ow are you, Cat?"  
"Very well, thank you." I was, until he came.  
"I heard you'd taken a ramble to Scotland -"  
"You heard right."  
"- and found your long-lost brother."  
"Yes, Billy."  
"He anythin' like you?"  
"No, Billy. He's my brother."  
Billy chucked. "I'm glad you haven't lost your silver tongue."  
I raised an eyebrow. "Glad? Last time we met I could've sworn you couldn't get away from me fast enough."  
"True. But someone has to be bothersome."  
I mock-scowled, "You haven't met my brother yet."  
"Yeah? Maybe it's time I did? I'm eager to meet the latest Royal – I hope he's got your wit?"  
I bit my lip, wondering if I should obey his request. Usually I would attempt to do the opposite to what he asked, but I was planning to introduce them anyway. Discharging myself for the moment, I weaved through the crowd until I found him being admired by a couple of girls. "Rabbie!" I called. He looked up, and made no attempt to hide his relief. "Coming, Cat!" he excused himself and swiftly made his way to my side. "Having a good time?" I asked him, amused by his expression.  
"It's been…mostly enjoyable." He winced as one of the girls called out a soppy farewell. "What does 'mesmeric' mean?" he asked, blushing. I glanced at him. "Appealing, attractive."  
He looked relieved, then embarrassed. "They kept saying that, and I didna know if they were insulting me or no."  
I smiled, and pulled him the direction of the smaller room. "I want you to meet someone."

As Billy and Rabbie set eyes upon each other, Billy raised an eyebrow and Rabbie narrowed his eyes. "I dinna like him," he said under his breath. I felt a glow of pride. "So, you're Kitten's littermate?" Billy sneered. "I am, indeed. I also am a very busy man and if you require any more of my attention you should consider being a tad politer." Rabbie had put on his best accent and stood tall, coming up to Billy's nose. I admired his nerve - few people would dare speak in such a tone to Billy – though that might be because he didn't know him. At that, Billy dropped the mean expression and clapped him on his back. "Glad to see you live up to the standards: fearless, foolish, entertaining – though you're a bit taller than expected."

Rabbie looked baffled. "Should I be flattered he hasn't beaten me up?" he muttered to me. I gave him a shrug.  
"An' 'ow are ye liking London?"  
"It's been alright. The gangs here work similar to the Bruces in Scotland, and with Cat here it's always been fun…"  
As the men exchanged conversation, friendlier than I expected, I slunk away to get a snack. As I nibbled on some bread and cheese, I watched folk go past, rating their costume out of 10 in my head. Few got past 7, though there was a rather beautiful lady in violet whom I goggled at for a while. Various members of Syd's gang went by, tipping me a wink as they did. Nick, Syd's second in command, had managed to hook on a pretty girl of my age and blushed when he saw me observing them.  
As I finished my morsel, I thought to loose myself in the crowd before Billy remembered me. Unfortunately I was too late.

"Cat!" he called.  
Rabbie waved to me, and then left the room. I groaned as Billy made his way through. "How 'bout you an' me do a spin?" His grey eyes twinkled.  
"I wouldn't if all the devils in Hell came after me." With a shudder, I remembered again my horrible experience in Bath.  
"Aw, don't be such a spoil sport."  
"I'm not. I'm just acting to the benefit of me and – and those around me."  
"I'm sure Fletcher won't mind. 'E an' ye little brother will be watchin' over you, anyway, I've no doubt. I won't dare do anythin'."  
I hesitated, not wanting to dance with him but not wanting him to think that he had dented my confidence. Billy noticed my doubt and grinned.  
"Alright, damn you! I'll dance, but don't come any closer than you have to." I cursed him in my head words much worse than I'd said out loud.

Billy winked, and offered his arm and led me out onto the dance floor. As the orchestra stopped before striking up another piece, Billy bowed and I curtsied. Then the new tune began and once more Billy impressed me with his skills. Unfortunately he had improved what there was left to advance and I could only stop myself from enjoying this too much. As I twirled, I suddenly realized the rest of the dancers stood frozen, staring at us, as were the rest of the party. There was no sound apart from the orchestra, as the whole mob watched Billy and me dance.

When the music ended, the applause was deafening. Someone outside might've thought there was an explosion.  
"Encore! Encore!" This shout was carried on by others until it became a chant.  
I looked at Billy. He raised an enquiring eyebrow. It was tempting; he really was sensational dancer. But I didn't want to let him think I was enjoying myself.  
I turned to the audience. "Mr. Shepherd and I will not be dancing again, but anyone who wishes is welcome to occupy us." A silence followed this, and then Syd pushed his way through to me.  
"If I may," he said, kissing my hand. I breathed a sigh of relief as ladies followed his example and rushed to hog Billy. The orchestra began again, and Syd swept me across the floor.  
"You were amazing, Kitten," he murmured in my ear. "It was really Billy," I replied. "I'm good at ballet, but no one's said anything about my ball-room dancing before." When the dance finished, other men hurried to engage me, something I found very flattering.


	4. Act 1 - Scene 3

_Act 1, Scene 3_

After three more rounds, a small boy my size asked me if I knew ballet. I was overjoyed and at once said yes. He then disappeared in the direction of the orchestra and a moment later, an announcement was made that some appropriate ballet music would be played as a special request. The boys reappeared as the dance floor cleared, dressed in a ballet costume. I glanced at my gown. There wasn't much I could do about it, but ballet on hard slippers would be very difficult. "Wait, please," I said to the boy, taking my slippers off and replacing them at a corner.

As the music started, I relaxed and felt myself enjoying one of my favourite hobbies again. The boy also turned out to be a very good ballet dancer and spun me around elegantly. Since I hadn't done ballet in a while, I was afraid I'd need more practice until I was fluent again, but this was not so. I found myself turning and leaping easily, and almost believed I was back in Paris dancing with J-F.

It all ended much too soon; before long the tune was over and the boy bowed to kiss my hand. We got a standing ovation by those who were seated before, and enthusiastic cheers from the rest.

Now that the dance was over, I realized I was exhausted. I sank down in a chair with my slippers, breathless but joyful. Billy Shepherd was the first to join me, but I found that I didn't care. I realized I loved ballet almost as much as acting, thanks to the boy.

"That was wonderful, Kitten," Billy complimented.  
"Thank you," I replied. "Do you know what the boy's name is?" I wanted to thank him, and befriend him if I could.  
"Nah. But he's over there, if you'd like to ask him." He pointed toward the entrance door and I saw the boy slipping out. I got to my feet and hurried to follow him.  
"Wait!" I called. The boy stopped and turned around.  
"Um, I would like to thank you for dancing with me tonight," I panted.  
The boy smiled. "It was my pleasure. You were very good."  
"Thank you. What's your name?"  
"Alexander Mills, but I prefer Alex. Yours?"  
"Cat Royal."  
Alex nodded. "I may have read some of your adventures."  
I groaned. "I was a maid for Mr. Tweadle and he stole my manuscripts. The stories are twisted versions of the truth – my friends and I aren't really that bad."  
My new friend grinned, and patted my arm sympathetically. "I thought as much. Don't worry; I'll try to pass the message on."  
I smiled my thanks and waved farewell as he turned and trudged down the streets.

After Syd carried me home, I fell asleep before my head hit my lovely silk pillow.


	5. Act 2 - Scene 1

_Act 2, Scene 1_

The next morning, I woke refreshed with lovely memories of last night. As I dressed, an idea formed in my head. I'd realized that I needed to get on stage again, dancing or acting. The street people gathering to watch me, applauding when my performance was over had woken something inside me. So why not visit my friend who introduced me to ballet, J-F? This would kill two birds with one stone – I'd been bored, bored, bored lately and some traveling and fun wouldn't go amiss. Now that I'd decided this, all I needed to do was find some tickets to Paris – Rabbie was coming with me, of course – and prepare for the horrible journey. I remembered with a shudder how I'd been a victim of sea sickness, and rolled around in vomit half of the trip.

I made up my mind that I would bring it up at breakfast.

"You're off your rocker," Frank shook his head. "There's no way we're going to let you do that."

I bristled. This was not how I'd imagined it at all. I'd done lots of traveling before, so why was it so wrong now? "And why not, may I ask?"

"For one, you're a _lady_ now. Ladies do not go rushing off just because they think their surroundings lack a bit of excitement –"

I groaned. All these lectures about being ladylike make me want to scream; which would be a most unrefined thing indeed.

"- you need to get a grip on life, Cat, and stop…_going places_." Frank finished his speech, looking at me satisfactorily.

"I'm going anyway, Frank. I wasn't getting your opinion; I was merely telling you the fact that I am going." I raised my chin defiantly and received an exasperated sigh from my friend.

"I'll look after her," Rabbie said. I gave him a grateful look - I'll make it understood that I didn't need looking after later.

Frank threw his hands up in defeat. "Since I have no say in it anyway, I'll try to find you the tickets to the best barge possible. That's the least I can do."

I grinned at him. "Thanks, Frank! I'll go and tell Syd."

"Again?" Syd groaned. I tensed, wondering if he was going to make a fuss.

"Ah well. If ye give ye word to come back, I suppose we could survive – what, a month? - o' boring, everyday life without Cat Royal."

I coughed. "Actually, I don't know if I'll make it back in a month. It'll take some time to travel to and fro and, um…" I'd imagined J-F and I performing again in the Opera, which would ensure that I was in Paris for at least a season.

Syd sighed. "Well, I 'ope ye friend enjoys ye visit – ye takin' away me apprentice, too, aren't ye?"

I nodded. "But I'll make him practice his moves," I promised. "See you."

As I walked back to Grosvenor Square, I noticed a group of boys surrounding a small girl. Peering closer, I saw that it was what I'd guessed – Billy Shepherd's gang bullying an innocent passerby.

"Hey! Get away from her!" I shoved my way to the now crying girl and patted her on the back. "It's all right; I'll deal with these jolterheads."

"Cat!" I heard a familiar cry amongst the thugs. It was Billy, of course.

"I thought you could sink no lower, Billy, but it looks like you defied all the odds. Finding joys in scaring little girls now, are you?"

The girl took her chance and bolted through one of the gaps in the circle.

Billy grinned. "Ah, a sly lassie, that one was. Tried to pick my pocket. At least she didn't get away with anything useful."

I snorted. "I doubt she'd still be running if she did."

"Aye, you know me well, Cat. How are you?"

I gave him a mock curtsy. "Very well, thank you. Though I'll be better once I'm in Paris and I've put a few towns between us."

Billy frowned. "Paris? What are you going there for?"

"To take a holiday – away from the busy streets and, of course, you."

I aware of a look in his eye. "And don't you think of following."

Billy faked surprise. "Me? Followin' you? Why'd I do that? As long as you don't gatecrash the grandest ball happenin' with ye weapons and ye horse."

I grinned. "I'm going to Paris, Billy, not the Americas. Those fine, dainty mounts they have there won't let me smash open double doors."

"They won't piss on my best leather shoes, either."

I stared in horror. "You – you were there?" I had assumed he'd heard gossip from the repelled guests, or had reports from his boys who were paid to hang around at big gatherings to investigate who were in debt and would mortgage well. I'd never considered the possibility that he himself had attended, though now that it had been brought to light I saw that it would've been, in fact, a sound prediction. He'd risen up the social ladder and now often appeared at important balls. If only the dukes and princes could see him now, in the streets with his gang - they wouldn't be so willing to let him into their posh, fancy houses.

"Aye, all of my glorious self. An' I can give ya one thing, Cat – ye sure know how to wreck a nicely planned party. I was convincin' the Count Lucius to sell his antique wardrobe an' ye barged in an' accused Dixon all togged up like an Indian."

I mock-curtsied. "You're quite welcome. That was one of my best moments, I think. Pedro was quite shocked, but he's learnt to be flexible around me."

Billy patted my shoulder cheerfully. "I'm sure 'e 'as. Ye quite a rum do, Cat."

I pushed his hand away, turning my back. "I've heard. Goodbye, Billy; I've got to see to my brother and my tickets. And may we never meet again."

With that, I disappeared into the familiar bustle of marketers and magsmen.


	6. Act 2 - Scene 2

_Act 2, Scene 2_

"Take at least one good jacket," I told Rabbie. "I want you to make a good impression."

He sighed, took some of his old shirts out and rummaged in his wardrobe. "He'd better be worth it, who we're seeing."

"Oh, he is." Then I blushed, realizing how that sounded. "He's one of the best ballet dancers I know."

Rabbie grunted, sitting on top of his suitcase and trying to zip it. "Here, let me try," I said. I expertly moved his belongings around and closed the lid easily. This did not improve my brother's mood in the least.

"And what'll I do after I've been introduced I don't know. You two will be off chatting and dancing and I'll be left to decide how to spend the next few months. At least I can have some fun in my casual clothes."

I rolled my eyes, but chose to keep peace. I didn't want him to get sick of me already – we'd have to spend at least a week together traveling. "You can change."

At the docks, I faced my friends for the last time until…I got back. I wasn't sure how long I would stay in Paris, but knowing Rabbie he would drag me back before my friends missed me too much. Bridget was also there, having taken a day off from her new job as a waiter. She now stood next to Syd, her dark hair blown across her face by the wind.

"Take care, Cat," she said, hugging me.  
"I will." My reply was muffled by her embrace.

Then it was Syd. "You come back in one piece; that's all I ask."  
"I'll try." I looked up at him, grateful that he'd understood why I had to go.

Frank looked uncertain. He bowed, hesitated and then pulled me into a hug. "Don't let anyone rob you."  
I laughed. "I can't promise until I'm in J-F's territory, but if anyone does I'd know just what to do."

I then moved and opened my mouth to bid Pedro goodbye, but remembered at the last moment my brother was at war. So I address the words to my other friends. "Goodbye. I'll be back before you know it, probably thanks to Rabbie." Syd patted him on the back and told him, "You keep her safe." Then we turned and followed the other passengers onto the boat.

As the sea wind whistled past my ears, I sipped my glass of punch. "Isn't it beautiful?" I murmured to Rabbie. "It's alright," he admitted grudgingly. "Doubt it'll be like this the whole way through, though."

"You'll be right. Life on a ship is no breeze – there are rocks, storms and other dangers, you have limited rations, the captain is cruel, there is a man paid to keep you in check, you are wanted for assassinating one of your best friend's cousins…" I got carried away with memories from my time on the _HMS Courageous_, sinking into my deck chair and enjoying the luxurious comfort of not having to do work while I was on board.

The next few days were lovely, depleted mostly by admiring the view and showing off to my new sailor friends. I'd even offered to take part in their duties, as I wanted my hands to harden again before I saw J-F. I didn't want him to realize I'd been lounging in smart morning rooms while he was working to feed his empire and himself. But the captain told me kindly that his reputation would be ruined if anyone found out he'd let a passenger work with his crew, and the fact that I was a girl did not help the circumstances. So I had to watch with itching fingers while my friends skylarked, took turns in the crow's nest and did all the duties I was familiar with.


	7. Act 2 - Scene 3

_Act 2, Scene 3_

"Nearly there yet?" grunted Rabbie, dragging our suitcases after him. I whistled cheerfully. "Not in the least."  
He groaned and I grinned. We were actually almost at our destination, but I was teaching him that excursions with me weren't easy. As a red-bricked station appeared in front of us I hoped to God there was at least one decent horse and driver. I hadn't forgotten my first time in Paris when I was pretending to be a ballerina and had to travel in the shabbiest carriage with a drunk driver and a broken down horse. This would not be a good first impression to Rabbie, and I wanted him to like Paris.

"One carriage big enough for us and the luggage, please," I told the footman in fluent French. He nodded and went inside. A moment later another man appeared from the side, holding a whip and leading a speckled grey horse drawing a reasonable coach. I let go of a breath I hadn't realized I was holding. Rabbie breathed a sighed of relief as the man took the cases from him and stowed them away. "Me name's Bob," he told us, lisping a little because of his pipe. "Me an' Suzie here –" he patted the horse – "we'll get ye around Paris in no time. Where're you wanting to go?"  
"To the next station on the road to The Opera, please."  
Rabbie nudged me when we got into the coach: "What were you saying?"  
I smirked, writing a mental note to annoy him by blabbing in French whenever possible. "Oh, just the usual stuff. You know, him asking me about having brothers and me telling him he could have mine anytime."  
Rabbie rolled his eyes and looked out the window.

"Right, you stay here and I'll go talk to that skivvy over there." I told Rabbie. As I walked to the side of the Opera, where the girl was emptying chamber pots, I crossed my fingers hard and prayed that Renard was still the concierge. "_Excuse moi?_" I called. The girl lifted her head.  
"Do you know anyone called Renard?"  
She hesitated. "You mean the old concierge?"  
I groaned. "Has he retired?"  
The girl nodded. "But I can show you where he lives, if you want."

"Oh, you don't have to. I wouldn't want to take you away from your work or anything…" My protests were shoved aside as the girl leaped up and walked onto the streets. I looked back at Rabbie and shrugged to answer his questioning look. "Wait!" I called to the girl. She stopped and turned around. I ran to Bob. "Is it ok if this girl comes with us? We'll pay for her." Bob smiled. "Sure, if all of you can fit."  
I beckoned to the girl and she bounded over. "Do we get to go in this?" she asked, delighted. I nodded. She clambered in joyfully and whispered in Bob's ear. He nodded. "You're going to see the little king?"  
I was surprised. I didn't think J-F and his grandfather got on too well, and I would never have suggested that they live together. "I suppose so, if that's where he is."

* * *

**Sorry this is so short! Just wanted to post _something_.**

**Any feedback is much appreciated!**


	8. Act 3 - Scene 1

**Thanks to those who have commented! Makes me cry with joy.**

* * *

_Act 3, Scene 1_

"Mademoiselle Firecracker!" I heard a familiar shout as Rabbie took our luggage out and paid Bob. The skivvy girl waved goodbye and ran back to finish her duty. I grinned. "Renard!"  
He ran forward and kissed my hand. "This is a lovely surprise! You've grown such a lot since I saw you last! J-F will be so please to see you."  
"Who will I be so pleased to see?" Another voice, one that commanded respect for his superior title came from inside the hall. Renard stepped aside to show me as the speaker appeared.  
"Cat!" J-F stared at me in disbelief. My grin, if possible, got wider. "The very same."  
My dear friend hugged me, and then kissed me on both cheeks. "We have so much to talk about, and after we'll dance! But first you must introduce me to your friend here."  
I turned, wondering who on earth he was talking about, and then spotted Rabbie sitting grumpily on his suitcase. "Don't mind me," he muttered. "Keep going. Just, after you've done enough kissing and blabbing in French can I please have some food and water?"  
I grabbed him and pulled him over. "This, J-F, is my delightful brother, Rabbie. I'm sure you can see how he's so nice and cheerful all the time."  
J-F held out his hand. Rabbie shook it, but continued looking sour. I sighed. "Rabbie, this is J-F. I'm sorry about forgetting you, but you must understand that we haven't seen each other for such a long time."  
He rolled his eyes, but managed a smile. "Alright, but I wasn't joking about being starving."

I translated, and J-F nodded. "Of course you must be. Come this way." He walked a few paces, and then turned around. I pushed Rabbie forward, hissing, "Come on, have a conversation. Remember all that French I taught you – here's an opportunity to use it!"

"Today we feast like kings, and tomorrow we work twice as hard," J-F declared, swallowing a mouthful of croissant. Rabbie grinned. "I'll help!" He'd bonded with J-F incredibly, despite his cool feelings earlier. J-F also promised us lessons on pick-pocketing from the experts as well as another performance in the Opera for me. In return, I'd filled him in on the adventures I'd had since last time. I'd altered some details involving Billy Shepherd, but apart from that I told J-F everything. He was a good listener – laughing and groaning at the right moments as well as clucking his tongue sympathetically when I told him about how Rabbie had felt toward me at first. I felt considerably better after I'd poured my heart out.

"You'll work with us girls tomorrow," Marie told me. I'd been delighted to see her and Annette again. They'd told me they'd tried their hardest to be chosen as J-F's queen, but after meeting me he couldn't settle for anyone else. I chose to take this as a joke.  
Annette played with my hair. "We'll teach you all the tricks, and keep you up to date with all the thieving techniques."  
"That would be great!" I smiled, although I wasn't so certain about stealing from others. Still, I was eating food that had been gathered by thieving and trading, so I couldn't complain.

"Um. Madame?" I stared up at our chosen woman with my best sad look. She immediately melted into my green eyes. "Yes, dear?"  
"Well, you see, I thought you looked friendly and…I've lost my dog, and I was wondering if you'd seen him." Over her shoulder, I saw Marie brushing past. Annette then gave me thumbs up from her post, a few metres away. Meanwhile, the woman pinched my cheek sympathetically. "Non, darling, but if he's smart he'll be by the butcher's shop just to the right there."  
I nodded my thanks and departed. I felt bad at first, but soon got used to it. I even robbed a few people myself, after watching Marie and Annette. And, to be honest, some people I really thought deserved it. A rich man, someone us Londoners would call a 'popinjay' (an overdressed man wanting to be leader of the fashion) kicked a street beggar as he passed, but we soon avenged him. I even dropped a few of the man's coins into the beggar's hat when Marie and Annette weren't looking. They believed that every thief should fend for themselves and they had enough to do working to be fed and clothed.

Several blissful days were spent like this, but a week after my arrival J-F sought me out in a nature park. I was admiring some French flowers when he tapped me on the back, making me jump as he was light on his feet and made no sound of warning when approaching.  
"_Salut_, J-F." I fingered a beautiful purple plant, looking around for signs disallowing any picking. Spotting none, I deftly snapped the stem and held it up to my nose, breathing in the fresh scent.  
"I talked to Maria-Auguste Vetris and he said we could star in the next ballet act, as a duo," my dancing partner said, plucking the flower from my fingers and slipping it in my hair.  
I clapped my hands in delight. "Wonderful! Do we know what it will be?"  
"Sleeping Beauty." J-F smiled. "One of the most famous ballet productions in the world."  
I returned his grin. "We'll be the prince and princess, I assume?"  
He nodded. "And you certainly look the part right now. I've never seen anyone prettier."  
I blushed, but before I could reply J-F leapt to his feet. "Le Vetris would like us to be at the Opera tomorrow morning. _Au revoir!_" He skipped off as quietly as he'd come, quickly vanishing among the bushes. I was left to replay the last few moments in my bemused mind. It only took a few seconds for me to decide that J-F intended to flatter me, nothing else.


	9. Act 3 - Scene 2

_Act 3, Scene 2_

I woke up the next morning in my room in a nearby lodging, realizing J-F hadn't told me exactly _when_ in the morning. Shrugging to myself, I dressed and went downstairs.  
After I'd had a breakfast of warm milk and sausages, I set off to the Opera. Letting myself in through the back door, I quickly found my way to the stage where J-F and I had performed. The curtains were open, and I could picture thousands of Paris citizens filling the seats to watch me dance.  
Deciding to warm up in style, I did a couple of cartwheels across the stage. Then, checking no one was watching, I experimented how long I could do a handstand for. My dress fell forward, covering my face and exposing my stockings most horrendously - thankfully no one saw me. But as I was perfecting my back flips, I heard someone clapping to my right, in the wings. In my surprise, I landed badly on my left ankle, twisting it. A bolt of pain shot through me, making me collapse.  
"Are you Ok, mademoiselle?" The gent hurried to my aid, and I recognized Paris's biggest star, Le Vetris. "Dear God, I've made you sprain your ankle!" If he sounded worried, his face looked ten times so. He was always very expressive, his expression needing to be seen by the audience in the back rows. Now it looked like the sky had fallen. In a way, it had – his reputation would be ruined if he failed to produce a reasonable act; and without one of his star performers this was near impossible.  
I weakly brushed aside his hands, moaning, "It's Ok, I'm fine…" My protests were ignored. "You are certainly not, child!"  
Le Vetris picked me up and carried me into the building. After some turns, we entered a room where J-F and some other dancers where waiting.  
"Bad new all around, I'm afraid. Sprained her ankle doing back-flips." Wasn't it wonderful how he'd made it sound like it was entirely my fault - surely he had to take some blame for upsetting me?  
J-F walked over and placed his hand on my ankle. His cool touch soothed it a little, but the pain came back as sharp as ever. "The nearest doctor is on High Street."

Apparently I'd only twisted some muscles in my ankle, and it would heal in around a week. But I wasn't allowed to do work it too hard until it did, much less do ballet.  
Le Vetris placed me into the carriage and wiped his brow with a silken handkerchief. "I suppose we'll have to choose another dancer, but what a shame, the girl really had talent…"  
Ignoring the fact that he hadn't mentioned my name at all yet, I defended my self. "I'm fine, really. I don't actually need to rest for that long. I'll just watch for the first few practices and when I'm better I'll pick it up." I sounded more confident than I felt (hopefully).  
J-F frowned. "What if you damage it again? It'll take even longer to heal."  
I flashed him a smile. "I'll be absolutely perfect, then. No mistakes, no injuries."  
Le Vetris sighed. "You'll have to be – this ballet is very hard. There will be lots of room for mistakes."  
"You seem to have forgotten my abilities, sir. I will succeed with flying colours if I decide." I may as well lay it on thick – there was plenty of time to be anxious when I failed. At least my acting skills were up to scratch; Le Vetris seemed more cheerful now: "We shall see, child."


	10. Act 3 - Scene 3

_Act 3, Scene 3_

Just sitting in a chair watching everyone would have been torture for me had there not been songs I was to learn for my part, a beautiful princess named Aurora. It was very fortunate that I had a reasonable voice, as many sections were sung.  
One day, we gathered together to meet the orchestra. Le Vetris insisted that we did this so we could get to know everyone. Upon seeing the group, it was clear that we may as well have gotten to know statues.  
The members were white-wigged men, serious and polite. They answered only in one or two words or a short sentence if they had to. J-F watched, amused, as I attempted – and failed miserably – to crack a smile in one of them. Retreating in defeat, I watched as my new friends gave in turn.  
Several minutes spent in awkward silence later, Le Vetris cleared his throat. "George here –" he gestured to one of the men, I couldn't tell which –"tells me that the newest member of his band is missing." This caused no gasps of excitement among us. "He is a talented violinist from Africa."  
I pricked my ears slightly as I heard this, as the description coincidentally resembled Pedro. Then there were two quick raps on the door. I sat up. That was exactly how Pedro knocked. Slumping down again when I realized many people could tap like that, I couldn't help my heart beating a little faster.  
Le Vetris got up and opened the door slowly. As I was on an angle that prevented me from seeing the person until they had emerged completely, Pedro was looking expectantly around the room before I recognized him.  
With a shout of delighted laughter, I rushed forward to greet him. He enveloped me into a big hug. I almost immediately broke it, checking him up and down to see if he were injured. Apart from a scar on his arm, it looked like he got away unharmed. Then I remembered my other friend and ex-slave. "Where's Jenny?"  
"Here I am, Cat!" A new voice quipped from the corridor outside. I pulled her in with a grin that split my face in half. "It's so good to see you! Both of you!"  
She hugged me. "You too, Cat."

Then I remembered we had audience. Embarrassed that they had viewed the whole thing, I turned around, awaiting the worst. To my surprise, Le Vetris was smiling, and the other dancers, though bemused, nodded politely to Pedro and Jenny. J-F was grinning; obviously having planned this reunion. The only reactions expected were orchestra, showing no emotion at all.  
"Well. Since we must be getting on soon, you may be excused to catch up with your friends, Catherine."  
I gave my thanks to Le Vetris and followed Pedro and Jenny out. "How did you get here?" I blurted out.  
Pedro groaned. "It took us forever, this place is an absolute _maze_ –" "But with the help of some common sense, we got here." Jenny finished.  
"And how did you plan this…wait, I can guess. More importantly, what happened in the war?"  
Jenny bit her lip. "We left before anything was clear and told to us, but we're doing well."  
"Is that why – what's his name…Toussaint let you go? Because he didn't need soldiers?"  
"No. Well, sort of. He is letting men go on a sort of vacation for a short amount of time, in turns. We get one week here."  
"That's very nice of him. We'll just have to make that one week your best, then." I looked up at him and Jenny, then remembered one very important person.  
"Time you met my brother."

"Wow." Pedro was stunned. Rabbie shook his limp hand. "So you are the famous Pedro Amayke, brilliant violinist and friend? I've heard so much of you."  
I watched as Pedro unfroze himself and turned toward me. "I'm so happy for you."  
"Don't be. You've no idea how annoying he can be."  
Pedro shook his head. "I've been away for two years and already I've been replaced. You're hard to impress, Cat." But he smiled and patted me on the back to show that he was joking.  
"You know what we should do?" I jumped up and down in excitement. "We should have a party!"  
Rabbie nodded. "I'll ask Le Vetris."

Unfortunately we hadn't any time to celebrate until the show was over, but Le Vetris kindly allowed the end-of-performance party to be extended into my friend's welcome. Until then, the best I could do was to spend my spare time with them and protect them from rival pick-pocketers.


	11. Act 4 - Scene 1

_Act 4, Scene 1_

It was the big night. I could hear the bustle of the audience arriving competing with the fast pounding in my chest. Rabbie was determined to help, even in the slightest way, since he wasn't participating in the action. Wanting to be alone and sick of his badgering, I thought hard. "Get me a sprig of mint," I told him, remembering my last visit here. Fellow ballerinas, Mimi, Belle and Colette had suggested crushed mint to help keep nerves under control. There was no doubt I needed as much help as I could get right now. Other dancers hurried past, wishing me good luck under their breath. I craned my neck to try and spot J-F among the mess, but he was no where to be seen. Then a light touch tickled my shoulder, making me shiver. "Nervous, Cat?" J-F asked.  
"You bet. I forgot how it was…" I peeked through curtains again – an unwise move because the sight of all the Parisians sent me giddy with horror. I was certain I would muck up, no matter how confident I was in the dress rehearsal.  
"Well, though you can't pretend your parents are famous dancers now, you can still think about how wonderful if would be to succeed."  
"Yes, J-F," I murmured. My ankle had started hurting. Maybe that was just because of my anxiety, but it didn't help matters. I sat down in a chair, not trusting my legs to hold me up.

A moment later, Rabbie returned with much needed mint, flourishing it to me like a waiter.  
"Thank you." Crumpling the leaves, I breathed in its calming scent. Sending mental gratefulness to Mimi, Belle and Colette, I felt my heart slow down. Just in time, too – from the side there came a cry. "Show starts in two minutes!"

One scene way from when I went on, I felt my nerves come back. Looking the mirror to check that my powder was still intact, I straightened up and smoothed my costume. "Ready?" whispered J-F. I nodded in reply, knowing my voice would be a squeak. "Break a leg!" This was perfect irony, laughable with hindsight.

It was my turn. I went on through the side, a bunch of fake roses in my arm. Pretending to sniff them, I began my first song.

The story of Sleeping Beauty is very popular, I'm sure you have heard one version of it or another. A short summary is that the King and Queen have a beloved baby girl, the princess Aurora. They decide to have a party to celebrate, inviting individuals all over the land, including seven fairies. They gift the princess with beauty, wit, grace, song, dance and music. But as the seventh fairy is about to bless the child, the wicked fairy, Carabosse, appears. She is enraged that she was not invited and cast a curse over Aurora – that on her sixteenth birthday she will prick her finger on a spinning wheel and die. She then disappears in a puff of smoke (very effective in any performances), leaving the Royal family and their guests in chaos. But the seventh fairy uses her magic to in a way reverse the curse. Instead of dying, the princess will go to sleep for one hundred years, waking up only when a handsome prince, her true love, kisses her on the lips.

So as you can see, I, as the main character, had a lot to do, trying to live up to my gifts. From the audience's reaction I guessed I was doing reasonably well, avoiding rotten fruit and rubbish.  
When it came to the part of my falling asleep, I had to admit things sounded impressive. Actors yawned and tools clattered as they, too, fell like a circle of dominos. The lights darkened as people dressed in black spread sharp thorns around us.

Then J-F came on, the gallant prince. He danced with delight at finding the princess, succeeding something many had failed. Then he bent over me. I tensed. As his lips brushed mine gently, I heard a groan of disappointment from the more romantic viewers.  
Blinking my eyes open, I stretched and looked around me. Spotting my prince, I gracefully got out of my silken bed. He bowed low and we got ready to dance. The spotlight flickered on, our signal to start.  
As I pirouette, a gleam of gold no doubt worn by a flashy rattlepate caught my eye, blinding me. I stumbled, bending my ankle awry.  
Pain shot up my leg, and I found myself on the ground next to a couple of thorn branches. There was a horrified silence.


	12. Act 4 - Scene 2

_Act 4, Scene 2_

Even the orchestra froze in mid tune, as all eyes landed upon me.  
I would have like nothing more than to run off stage and sob in a quiet corner, but Drury Lane had trained me well. To let the audience down was to shame all my wonderful teachers – Mr. Sheridan, Mr. Kemble, Le Vetris to name a few.  
I gathered my shattered nerve and rose to my feet, wobbling a little. Squinting across to the orchestra pit and giving Pedro a slight nod, I then faced J-F again. He took the cue to start dancing again, Pedro as the lone violinist providing the music. Slowly the other players and dancers picked it up and joined us. I let go of a breath I'd been holding, and prayed that my ankle would hold out until the end at least.

It did. We were given a standing ovation, bowing three times professionally. Only then were we allowed to retire.

As soon as the curtain went down, I rushed off stage. I ran to one of the dressing rooms, locked the door and was overwhelmed by a huge wave of emotion. Fighting tears, I wiped off my makeup and sat with my head in my hands. This gave me a perfect view of my ankle; the one that had caused so much trouble and grief. Wallowing in self pity, I considered ignoring the knock on my door. Then sense returned and I dragged myself over, unlocking and opening it. J-F and Pedro were there, looking at me anxiously. Remembering how they'd helped me out in that crucial moment on stage, I wordlessly hugged them both hard, banging their heads together.

"That was great, Cat," J-F grinned after, rubbing his head.  
"Yes. For a second I was afraid you might run off stage," Pedro added.  
I smiled ruefully. "I was considering that, actually. You have to thank Mr. Sheridan."  
They exchanged looks. "Well, since you so clearly deserve it, we have a surprise for you."  
I was very curious. "What?"  
"You'll find out, won't you?" said J-F, brandishing a blindfold. He tied it around my head, making sure I couldn't see. This both added to the mystery and reminded me of my walk with Billy Shepherd to see Pedro a few years ago. I certainly hoped my friends weren't about to make me walk across a rotten and crumbling bridge.

After spinning me around several of times, they lead me, slightly dizzy, into the maze of corridors. At last, we stopped.  
"Here we are," declared Pedro, whipping off the cloth. J-F opened the door to a small room.  
I couldn't believe my eyes. But after rubbing them a few times and pinching myself, I was forced to believe what – or who – was in front of me. Lizzie, holding baby Catherine, now not such a baby anymore and Johnny were both grinning at my utter bemusement. Then their smiles faded as I promptly burst into sobs. Everything that I had tried so hard to keep under control spilled out in tears, triggered by the appearance of two of my best friends and my goddaughter.

"What's the matter?" Johnny asked, concerned.  
Lizzie wrapped me in a hug with little Catherine. The fresh smell of milk that babies always carried around soothed me. I reduced my gulping to hiccups, grinning at my goddaughter apologetically.  
"Sorry. I suppose that wasn't a very good second impression, was it?"  
Johnny looked at J-F and Pedro quizzically. They shrugged. It was up to me to explain my reaction.  
"Sorry, everyone. It's just … I've had a tough day." I started, and then everything came pouring out.  
Lizzie and Johnny nodded in understanding. But something was troubling them; they frowned at each other every once in a while.  
Lizzie spoke up at the end. "It sounds like you've been through a lot, Cat. Just one question – who is this Rabbie you speak of …?"  
At that moment, the door burst open and a certain individual stormed in.  
"Worried out of my mind, I was! Went around asking for you, thinking you'd been hurt! Why don't you think of someone else for a change, stop being so selfish, at least leave a message –" At this point Pedro clamped his hand over Rabbie's fast flowing mouth to let me explain some more.

After I'd talked myself hoarse and succeeded in filling Lizzie and Johnny in, we joined the party.


	13. Epilogue

_Epilogue_

"_Au revoir_, Cat." J-F stood in front of me, slightly taller. I suddenly observed how he'd changed since we'd last met, though I should have noticed earlier. His ears had shrunk to a less handle-like feature, and he was actually quite good-looking. This goodbye was harder than before, I realized. But I was determined not to start the water-works again.  
"Bye, J-F." I kissed him on both cheeks, and he bowed over my hand. When he straightened, I stared into his eyes for the last time. They were light hazel, a mix between green and brown. Then the ship's horn tooted twice and I had to go.

I waved until he was out of sight, wiping a tear out of my eye.  
"You know, if you really like him, you should stay," Rabbie said, coming up behind me.  
"What, jump ship and flap my arms around until I get back to harbour?" I joked.  
"No, I mean it. I talked to the captain and he seemed quite nice. I'm sure he would lend us a boat and wait." My brother looked at me seriously. I hesitated, but thinking everything through decided I would make do with regular visits.  
"He might not feel the same way. We're better off seeing each other occasionally." With that, I turned my back on Paris and went into my cabin.

The End

* * *

**Acknowledgments:**

**Thanks to everyone who read my story. You added a number to my traffic graph, and I'm just going to happily assume that you liked it. For those of you who don't, I forgive you. It's not your fault that you can't tell a good FanFic from another. (Joke.) Special thanks to:**

** Charli Smith (Steph) – trusted friend and supporter. I hope your stories will improve to be half as good as mine.**

**Yeah Her – I wish you good books to fill up your break as an author.**

**Radioactivecat – Is the rest of the story as good?**

**And most importantly:**

**Julia Golding - for creating Cat and giving me a new favourite series.**

**From your fellow Cat Royal fan:**

**Maudie Stirling**


End file.
